someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message + Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire
Ed, Edd n' Eddy's BPS - Subliminal Message In 2009, Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show was released by Danny Antonucci to end the Ed, Edd n' Eddy series, but was it the last movie? There was a follow in the movie which come to show us that the Season 7 leak was an actual real episode, May Fire, has been following us when watching the movie. When Ed entered his basement (Bedroom) in his house, He put his toast in the toaster, and when the toast came out, he did not turn off the toaster, Ed grabbed his stuff so quickly that he stupidly left a Fire hazard on. When Double D, and Ed arrive at Eddy's Apartment, they rush to his brother's room to hide, The kids hear the noises in his Brother's room, and start breaking in to the house violently, As Ed found a key by breaking a peanut with this teeth, Eddy grabs the key and jumps into the car, he tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't turn over, Due to its faulty starter, Ed broke through the bottom to act as the wheels moving, when doing so, it began to spew a gas trail all over, and when escaping, they slammed into a few houses creating a flammable mixture. Upon getting on top of the fence, they go to the famous shortcut to the candy store, The car still continued to leak petrol out as they were running fast as they could. When the Eds crash into the dumpster with Eddy's Brother's car, they lost a good amount of fuel that pooled in the wind tunnel. Jonny 2x4 wil be important later. After hitting the dumpster they flew through the neighbourhood forest where they tore hundreds of trees in the heart of the woods creating a wildfire scenario, The Eds now enter the Dump Site where our antagonist Kevin waited for them. When the Ed's entered, Kevin smashed into the car a few times causing the gas and oil to squeeze down more, then, the Gas and Oil stopped leaking. Rolf, a son of a shepard, Being from an old country, his harm has alot of old and fuel inefficient equipment so that means a large pool of reserve fuel. This makes us realize the Eds live in california due to the desert, the farm land and the foestry seen in the movie, as most know, California is dry. The most important bit, Jonny 2x4's melon cave, is the home of a very large and ancient tree beneath the cul-de-sac, when you have a fire there with all the scenarios taking place, it leads to a disaster. After Eddy's Brother being knocked out and the kids be friends again, The Eds go back, when they get there, its already night time, the Eds go to sleep, and then the May Fire episode comes to introduction when a new day rises, and leads to disaster. Ed, Edd n' Eddy - May Fire The show stopped showing after 6 seasons, which lead to the whole entire staff of the show to be laid off. Many were really mad about this decision, which lead to one of the staff members leaking the original opening episode for Season 7. The crew members were mad when they found out that this was leaked. The file was on a torrent site for 3 days. Only 24 people downloaded it before it was taken off. The people who watched it went insane. Before the episode starts off, a warning is shown, stating the following: "Due to money issues, we were forced to stop production for Ed, Edd n Eddy. This file is not to be distributed to the public, as this episode is only a project." After that, the intro started. I'd think that the intro would be either different, or messed up, but the intro started off like normal! The 3 Edds fooling around like usual, no big deal. After the intro stopped, the title card spelled out "MAY FIRE." It starts off with the 3 Edds walking down the Cul-De-Sac, in a bird's-eye view. They are running for some reason, which lead Eddy to say "Let's hurry! We're almost at the candy shop!" The 3 Edds started to sprint. As they make a turn, the scene fades away. The next scene shows them next to a TV, showing a news broadcast. "URGENT: FIRE STARTING IN DOWNTOWN, APPEARS TO BE HEADING WEST TO A LITTLE NEIGHBORHOOD. PLEASE EVACUATE THE AREA WITH CAUTION." "What are we gonna do now?!" shouted Double D. Ed, in a sad tone said "What's there to do...we're done." Eddy shouted "No, we're not! There's a safety shelter about 10 blocks away from us! We can make it there and survive!" This then shifted to another scene of the boys running. The next scene pops up, and it's showing the Edds running for their lives now because of the massive flames occurring in the background. "COME ON! WE CAN MAKE IT, WE'RE ONLY 5 BLOCKS AWAY!" Double D, slowing down, exclaimed, "Guys, I don't think I can make it! I'm too weak to keep running!" "No you're not, Double D! Hop on my back!" yelled out Ed. The scene cuts to black again. It now shows Eddy holding onto to Double D's beanie, all torn & mangled up. Ed was sobbing really hard, while Eddy had a few tears in his eyes. Ed whispered "We're done Eddy, we might as well go the same direction as Double D did." While Eddy screamed "Don't you say that to me now Edd! Double D wanted us to be safe, so let's do it for the kid." They both started to run now. As they're running, the flames started to spread out more, and much brighter than it was before. As they made their final turn, Double D is shown running down the same pathway as the Edds: "DOUBLE D! IS THAT YOU!?" said both of the Edds. "YES IT IS, HURRY UP THERE'S HELICOPTERS WAITING FOR US AND THERE TAKING OFF IN 2 MINUTES!" yelled out Double D. A split second static occurs, which leads to the next part. It shows only Eddy, all alone, inside a helicopter with a striped shirt, and an orange shirt. "Double D... Ed... I can't let you guys just die like this. I'm joining you!" It shows Eddy jumping off the Helicopter into the horrible fire. It then shows a birds eye view of the cul-de-sac, all burned down. It now cuts to the whole downtown area where the fire started, all disfigured. Buildings were collapsing into each other like dominoes. A radio broadcast is heard in the background, saying: "There's still hope in the northern area of town. If there's any survivors, please come over to this region." Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Television